


Us

by sickly _sweet (sketchy_and_unformed)



Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sickly%20_sweet
Summary: Andy's trying to make it on his own, but it's not easy when his two best friends seem just fine without him. Livejournal repost.
Relationships: Andy Samberg/Akiva Schaffer
Kudos: 1
Collections: Livejournal reposts: The Lonely Island





	Us

Andy stank of beer and cigarette smoke when he got home in the early hours, exhausted. The gig had gone okay, he got at least a few laughs, but it was still hard to put so much of himself into each performance and feel like the audience didn't care.  
  
A light was on in Akiva's bedroom. Andy peeled off his jacket and tossed it onto the couch, feeling the ache in his shoulders. Goddamn, comedy was hard work. He stretched and yawned loudly, causing Akiva to pop his head around the door.  
  
"Hey, how was it?"  
  
"Okay I guess," Andy shrugged. "Any leftovers?"  
  
"I think Jorm left some pizza on the counter, but it has mushrooms on it."  
  
"Gross." Andy sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch, waiting for Akiva to join him like he normally did. "Shoot anything today?"  
  
"Actually, yeah." Akiva sounded unusually hesitant, and Andy raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Show me?"  
  
"Sure." The camera lay on the floor by the television, and Andy grabbed it and started to rewind the tape.  
  
Akiva fidgeted as Andy watched the skits, hearing his own voice, along with Jorma's. The skits had been fun to film, but Andy frowned as he watched and Akiva could guess why. "You and Jorm are coming up with a lot lately," he said, and Akiva shrugged awkwardly.  
  
"Well, yeah. You know I've gotta practise shooting and directing as much as I can."  
  
Andy took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I get it."  
  
This routine had been happening for too long. Akiva feels anger rising inside, directed at Andy. "What is your problem, man?"  
  
Andy's head flopped back against the couch. "No problem, just tired. You don't know how exhausting it is getting up on stage five nights a week, doing the same routines over and over at these shitty dive clubs, waiting for--"  
  
"Shut up, Andy," Akiva said softly. Anger didn't come easily to him and he was afraid to let it show in his voice. Besides, it was two in the morning. "Seriously, shut the fuck up."  
  
"What the hell, Kiv?" Andy sat up, confused. "You want to start something?"  
  
"I'm just sick of the complaints." The only light was coming through from Akiva's bedroom, but it was enough to see that Andy looked hurt. "Every night you get in and it's been _so difficult_ for you, like _no one_ could understand. Dude, if you hate it so much then don't fucking do it. You're the one who wants to be a stand-up, so deal with it."  
  
Andy was silent for a long moment, looking down at his hands. Akiva bit his lip and wondered if he'd gone too far. Andy did look tired; his whole posture was sagging.  
  
"It just sucks sometimes, that's all." His voice came out small, Akiva immediately regretting opening his mouth if it had made Andy sound like that. He shuffled closer on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's alright." Andy pressed a hand over his eyes. "But it's tough. Going out there on my own, you know? And I get home and you and Jorm have been doing all this fun shit, filming all of these hilarious skits that I'm not a part of. I do want to be a comedian, Kiv, but I miss the fun stuff. When it was you and me, not you and Jorm."  
  
"Hey." Akiva grabbed both of Andy's hands, warming them with his own. "It's still us, Andy."  
  
"No, it's not." Andy wouldn't look at Akiva, as much as his friend was trying to meet his eyes. "I want it to be, but it's not. It's you and Jorma."  
  
"This isn't about Jorma," Akiva said, and Andy finally looked up at him.  
  
"I miss you, Kiv. It's so hard out there without you."  
  
Akiva let out a shaky breath. "Why didn't you say something before?"  
  
"I wanted it to work."  
  
"Why?" Akiva exhaled, moving closer. "I mean, the comedy I get. But I am _always_ there if you need me. You didn't ask."  
  
Andy smiled sadly. "I thought I needed something that was just mine." He squeezed Akiva's fingers. "Turns out, I'm a bigger pussy than I thought."  
  
Akiva moved in close enough that his lips brushed Andy's cheek when he spoke. "It's always been us. It will always be us. I'm still right here."  
  
"Prove it," Andy whispered, eyes huge in the dark, tiredness forgotten. Akiva swallowed and turned his head enough to let his teeth catch on Andy's lip. He kissed him softly and Andy sighed, raising one hand to cup his face.  
  
"Don't wait so long next time," he said, and Akiva smiled.


End file.
